


Alpha Mates: Chapter-29

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Body Horror, Body Modification, Caretaking, Catatonic, Declarations Of Love, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Food Issues, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Muteness, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Platonic Romance, Protective Jensen, Protective Jensen Ackles, Protectiveness, Punishment, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: What happens when two rival alphas are forced into a mating bond??This part: Chapter-29





	Alpha Mates: Chapter-29

**Chapter-29**

  
“You’re safe.”  
  
“He hurt me,” Jared confessed, voice small and dazed as he hid his face in his mate’s chest, curling in on himself as the after image of Chad being dragged away flashed through his mind. Teary hazel eyes peered up at Jensen as he whispered, “He was my best friend and he hurt me,”  
  
“Sshhh....” Jensen soothed, unable to come up with something to counter that and cupping his head and holding him closer even as he struggled to calm his scent, aware that at the moment it still had to be furious and bitter with anger. He breathed deeply, forcing himself to let go of his anger at Chad’s betrayal and focus on Jared who was now sobbing soundlessly into his chest. He marvelled that someone as physically imposing as Jared was could look so much like a bereft child as he curled into himself. Jensen made soft shushing sounds as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s trembling frame and rocked them lightly in an effort to soothe.  
  
He wouldn’t have shushed Jared if he had known then that he wouldn’t hear his voice for four interminably long days.  
  
  
The hospital insisted on keeping Jared under observation for another day and the younger alpha submitted to the doctors and nurses who came to check on him meekly. Although he appeared calmer when Jensen was allowed to be there with him; Jared never protested any of what was done to him, no matter how humiliating. It made the Alpha wonder if he was over-reacting, but it worried Jensen to see his mate to complacent- Jared was never still, never so .... _so_   _resigned._ It was almost like Jared had checked out of his body leaving behind an empty shell, and it terrified Jensen to see his mate so unresponsive.  
  
Which was why when he was allowed to take him home the next afternoon, the Alpha was relieved-  _hopefully Jared would lose that vacant look once he was home_.  It was only when the car made the turn into the estate grounds that Jensen remembered the people who had been staying over as they scrambled to absolve Jared of the embezzlement charges-  _it felt like an eternity had passed since then._  He glanced at his mate who sat huddled into himself next to him and wondered how he was going to react to seeing everyone. Turned out, his worries had been unfounded; after hearing Jared had been assaulted, Steve had taken things into his own hands and gotten the group to move to the Ackles’ pack headquarters. Someone had even attempted to clean up the detritus of their impromptu camp because three large garbage bags stood ready for disposal and the pile of take-away cartons and water bottles Jensen remembered seeing before he’d left for the hospital was missing.  
  
He glanced at his mate and found Jared still standing in the same spot and moved to guide him to their bedroom. Both men collapsed on the familiar sheets and sheer exhaustion had them succumbing to slumber within minutes.   
  
Jensen awoke sometime before dawn, the sky outside still a dark grey with the first streaks of gold just beginning to cut through it. He carefully eased away from the bed, taking care not to wake his mate and moved to freshen up. Once he was dressed in a comfortable pair of denims and flannels, he felt the first pangs of hunger- the three days of near starvation finally catching up with him. He buttered some toast and put on a pot of coffee- choosing to brew it the old fashioned way as he pondered over what needed to be done. He got out a page and a pen and sat down with his plate of plain buttered toast and coffee to chalk out a feasible work-plan. Jared was restricted to a liquid diet and his mate’s health was his first priority. He had picked up his medications before Jared was discharged from the hospital, but had to peek into the refrigerator to determine what was needed for his new diet. There wasn’t much he could do given the sorry state of the pantry and he quickly jotted down a list of what needed to be purchased... Jensen was just finishing up placing his order from the nearest 24x7 super-store that made deliveries when Jared shuffled in. Coffee was not recommended with the meds Jared was on, so he placed a warm tumbler of sweetened milk for the younger alpha along with the first medicines of the day.  Jared made a face but obediently drank his tumbler of milk. Jensen opened his mouth a few times to make conversation, but couldn’t bring himself to make idle chit-chat after everything Jared had been through. Once Jared was done, he washed the dishes and helped Jared to the couch before beginning the arduous task of cleaning the house. Though someone had obviously tried cleaning;  _everybody_  had been here working on getting Jared proven innocent with nobody quite focussing on the balled up pages getting strewn everywhere and stray remains of the past few days were littered all over. Noticing the tears that brimmed in the hazel eyes when Jared’s eyes caught a stray piece of paper giving away what they had been working on all weekend, Jensen hurriedly switched on the television in hopes of a distracting his upset mate, only to flinch and shut it immediately when he realized that the headline and  _lead story_  on every channel was Jared’s incarceration on charges of embezzlement  _and_  his subsequent assault. Given the next Friday was the 13th day of the month, the movie channels were not much better with them hosting a ‘horror week’. It wouldn’t have been a problem normally, but neither of them was in the mood for gore and horror at the moment. A quick glance behind him confirmed that Jared had turned pale and was fixedly staring at his sock-clad feet instead of the TV-screen. Before he could reassure his mate, the delivery arrived and after switching the channel to some cartoons, Jensen spent a long hour putting away everything. If he had hoped Jared would protest the kid-gloves or make his preferences known, he was proven wrong when the younger man just sat complacently. Hoping he hadn’t upset the younger man too much by (accidentally) making him aware of what was being said about him and the vicious mud-slinging being carried out on national television, he gathered him up and took him out back: settling him on a bean-bag with the novel he’d been reading on-and-off through the Beta-Bill meetings and that he’d left by his bed-side. He went back to fetch one of the packaged protein shakes he had ordered and stayed for a few moments to see if the man was okay but when Jared continued staring at the peaceful rippling of the pool water, he went back in with a command to call him if Jared needed anything. It was dusk and the living room was nearly back to its normal pristine condition when Jensen realised he hadn’t heard a peep from Jared in all this time.  
  
He rushed out in panic at the realisation and relaxed when he found Jared still sitting placidly in the same position that Jensen had left him in. The relief disappeared when he noticed that even the protein shake was left untouched. Sighing, he hunkered down a few paces from the younger male, not wanting to startle him, “Hey.”  
  
Jared blinked and his eyes moved to Jensen’s face but there was no recognition there.  
  
“How’re you feeling?” Jensen continued as though Jared had responded, crab-crawling forward and freezing at the pungent odour coming from the younger alpha. He glanced around for the source of the mal-odour but eventually Jensen’s eyes dropped to Jared’s groin and widened with instant worry when he noticed the wetness there. “Oh, Sweetheart...”  
  
Carefully he worked his left arm under Jared’s knees and  his right behind his back, supporting his head against his shoulder as he heaved him up, biting back his wince as he felt the sticky-foul wetness from Jared’s pants touch his cotton-covered belly. Jensen looked down at Jared’s vacant expression and thought of the last time when one of them had carried the other, remembering that it had been Jared carrying a Jensen who was bouncing happily on his swollen knot on that occasion and choked back his tears at the loss of vibrant life from those joyful hazel eyes. Forcing himself to stay calm, he spread his mate on their bed and carefully removed the soiled sweatpants. Jared didn’t make any movement to protect his modesty and Jensen felt his bile rise as he watched the limp, bruised member hiding in the matted curls between his mate’s pale thighs. Forcing down his gorge, Jensen carefully stripped Jared completely and made himself fight back the tears that threatened to spill as he took in what his once proud mate had been reduced to: Jared had always been muscular, so the weight loss wasn’t worrying – _yet-_  but the slight outline of his ribs that was visible and the thinness of the skin stretched over the concave curve of his belly gave Jensen pause. His instinct had him wanting to gather Jared up and cradle him against his chest like the lost child he resembled and it was that thought that spurred him into action, because Jared  _wasn’t_  a child. He may have been rendered helpless at the moment, but he was an adult who was able to understand and  _feel_  everything that was being done to him-  _Jensen had to believe that and hold onto that-_ and so he hurried to fetch the soft wash-cloth and bowl of warm water; not wanting Jared to feel more humiliated and powerless that he already was. While he waited for the water to heat, he called Chris and asked him to come over before he wiped Jared down with infinite care and then carefully changed the dirty bandages between his nether-cheeks, wincing when he saw the dark streaks of blood that continued to soil them. Once Jared was reasonably clean, he dressed him in soft underpants and a tee, ignoring the bandages for the moment to wrap Jared in enough blankets to make a burrito out of him. He had just finished when the doorbell rang, announcing Chris’ arrival and after he’d ensured that Jared was settled; he let his friend in, asking him to stay for a bit and watch over Jared while Jensen went and picked a few things from the store. When Jensen told him that under no circumstance was he to enter the room Jared was in, Chris’ expression fractured as he murmured his acceptance of Jensen’s loss of trust in him. It took a full fifteen minutes for the alpha to convince his best friend that he didn’t hold Chris responsible for the assault and then the man offered to get the things while Jensen stayed.  
  
“C’mon, man... I can get whatever you need... How am I supposed to help if I can’t even go into the room?”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “I need to do it myself... and you  _can_  help, Chris. C’mon. If it’s an emergency, go right in, okay? I’m not saying no to that, just... not till then, alright? He’s not responding to me yet, and call me selfish, but I don’t want to make him interact with anyone else just yet.”  
  
“It’s not selfish,” The older man countered.  
  
“It is,” Jensen refuted quietly, “He was responding well enough to the doctors and nurses at the hospital, so he may respond to- well, to someone  _not me_ , you know? Just ... I don’t think I can handle that if that’s the case.”  
  
“Nah,” The security expert shook his head, sympathy and confidence warring in his features for dominance, “He’s withdrawn because he feels safe with you.”  
  
“You think so?” Jensen asked quietly, the tiniest hint of his insecurity leaking through in the hopeful tone.  
  
“I  _know_  so.” Chris assured, “But that’s not what you want to keep from me, is it?  Never mind, you don’t hafta to tell me if you don’t want to, ‘kay? ‘Cause honestly? It can’t be that bad... But to get back to my point, why don’t you just make a list and lem’me get them? You stay with ‘im.”  
  
“ _Can’t_ ,” Jensen repeated patiently.  
  
“Alright.  _Fine.”_ The man eventually conceded, “Go do your stuff. I’ll watch o’er him.”  
  
“Thank you,”

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
The nearest store was a twenty-five minutes drive. Jensen made it in eleven. 

He was back in half-an-hour and after thanking Chris and sending him away, Jensen approached Jared again. Jared hadn’t moved, but he blinked at Jensen when he was freed from his blanket burrito and there was a faint hitch to his breath when the under-pants were pulled down.

“Sshh...Just me... It’s just me, Jay.” Jensen soothed, “And this is temporary, Sweetheart. Okay?”

Silent tears slipped out from the corners of Jared’s eyes and disappeared into the hair at his temples as Jensen applied the medicated ointment to the torn channel before pressing in the balled up gauze and bandage. The adult diaper was the final indignity and Jensen himself was teary-eye as he straightened from doing up the underpants which bulged comically from having been done over the diaper. Once he was finished, Jensen wrapped the injured man in blankets again and fetched the warm chicken broth Chris had taken the initiative to prepare for the two of them. Jared made no move to feed himself and Jensen spooned the meal to him one spoonful at a time, grateful that Jared didn’t protest the feeding.

Three days later, and Jared was still near-catatonic: he just sat wherever he was placed, eyes gazing vacantly out at nothing. He made to move to attend to his bodily functions either, opening his mouth to swallow whatever Jensen spooned to his mouth being the extent of his activities. Jensen didn’t mind taking care of his mate, but it hurt something deep inside him every time he had to help Jared to see what the once proud man had been reduced to and it took everything he had to muster up a weak smile as he opened the door for the doctor who had been kind enough to pay Jared a home-visit instead of summoning him to the hospital again.

“How’re you holding up?” Dr. Huffman asked as she stepped in.

Jensen shrugged, leading the way towards the bedroom, pausing before opening the door. “Umm... if you could gimme a minute?”

The beta shook her head as she smiled, “I’m a doctor, Alpha.  You don’t need to make him  _ready_ for me. Trust me, I’ve seen it all.”

Jensen hesitated, not quite comfortable in letting others see Jared in his vulnerable form; but acquiesced. Still he was wary as he lowered the covers to reveal Jared’s diapered form and growled low in his throat when he saw the doctor’s twitching lips. The beta glanced up at him at the primal sound.

“Feeling territorial, are we?”

Jensen just glared at her, not deigning to honour the question with an answer.

She sighed theatrically and efficiently undid the tabs holding the diaper and pulled it free. Then briskly turned Jared and pried apart his nether-cheeks without warning. Jared whimpered and tried to move away. Hand reaching for Jensen on instinct as silent tears brimmed over large hazel eyes.

“Hold him still?”

While the reaction warmed Jensen, glad to see his mate finally respond to something; he was offended on Jared’s behalf by the doctor’s casual handling.  He shouldered his way forward and pulled Jared to himself, tangling their feet together to hold apart his legs with his own. His hands ran soothingly over his mate’s body in an effort to calm him. “Sshhh... it’s me, Jay ...Just me, alright? The Doc wants to take a look, make sure you’re healing okay.”

She shined a penlight on the bared orifice and used her gloved fingers to prod at the healing skin before switching off the torch and releasing the alpha.

“He’s definitely getting better.” She announced, sliding off her gloves and disposing them. “I’d suggest you continue his liquid diet for the rest of this week and then switch to something more substantial.”

“Substantial?”

“I mean semi and soft solids. He can have minute quantities of soft-solids now.”

“You mean pastes?” Jensen asked as he left the bed and pulled the covers back over his mate, making him decent again.

She nodded, gathering her things and heading to the door, “Mashed carrots and potatoes... that kind of thing.”

Once she left, Jensen returned to Jared with a fresh diaper.

“No...” The voice was faint and barely audible, but it made Jensen freeze.

“Jared?”

“Peas...” The words left the younger alpha on a tired exhale as he twisted slightly to look up at Jensen as much as he could in his prone position.

“Of course,” Jensen assured, having no trouble deciphering the barely audible request, “Whatever you need, Sweetheart.”

Jared sighed softly and Jensen settled for sitting next to his mate and holding him awhile. The medications kept Jared foggy and easily tired him out and Jensen was glad when the younger man slipped into exhausted repose. Jared began speaking in monosyllables after that, his voice still faint and barely audible but after four days of learning to live without the sound, Jensen had learnt to be grateful for anything. Jared hated being denied solid food and though it took him two days to figure it out, he vehemently protested Jensen’s liquid/semi-solid diet once he realised that Jensen had stopped eating solid foods himself (barring that single buttered toast the first day) the moment Jared had been forbidden the same pleasure. The Alpha was adamant, though and Jared could only shake his head as Jensen passed him a plate of mashed carrots and cauliflower purée before settling down next to him with a plate of the same. The older man had lost a few noticeable pounds due to his new diet, and Jared hated that he’d been so lost in his own head that he’d not noticed before; but as guilty as it made him feel, Jared couldn’t help but appreciate the solidarity.

Even though he had ‘healed’, Jensen insisted on continuing the antibiotics and medicated ointment and while humiliating, Jared couldn’t deny how much better he felt after each application. 

He never mentioned Chad, and the Alpha didn’t bring him up either... and as he gradually regained his strength, he began taking an interest in the company’s dealings again- the case against him dropped and dismissed in light of Chad’s revelations. He was still a long way away from attending a full-day and heading out to their office, but he started out with working for an hour from their study and gradually worked his way up. Some days were better than others and while he was glad for the distraction the work provided, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to make it without Jensen’s steadying presence to bolster him up.  While the case against him had been dismissed and the majority were convinced, some of their critics continued to raise questions about the truth in Jared’s innocence until Jensen opened up both their account-information under the RTI Act#, silencing them. Following the extreme step, Jared began receiving a steady stream of apology notes and gifts-  _even from his most ardent detractors._ When he commented about it to Jensen, the Alpha grinned in smug satisfaction, explaining that their critics feared defamation cases launched against them given the false allegations they had made against Jared. It didn’t exactly make him feel better to know that he was only receiving flowers and notes because they feared retaliation/ lawsuits, but it was what it was.

Jared had been walking without support for a day and a half-  _his steps faltering and uneven as they ignited the healing scabs of his wounds making each step uncomfortable_ , when the day of Chad’s sentencing finally came. Jensen broached the subject uneasily, explaining that Chad would be sentenced to omega-hood for his crimes and hoping he didn’t end up triggering his mate. Jared tensed a little when he realized the topic of conversation and hated that he felt ...  _indifferent._ He didn’t feel as vindicated as he’d hoped... in fact; he felt absolutely  _nothing_ about the information. 

Jensen was the one to insist that Jared attend, hoping it would bring him some closure.

It was the first time that Jared left the estate since his attack and he had been prepared for a panic attack or worse- all the literature he’d read about  _survivors_ (God, how he hated the term), indicated that he should feel uncomfortable at the prospect of leaving his ‘safe sanctuary’ and facing his ‘abuser’, but to his relief, he felt nothing. Although this strange blankness-‘ _emptiness’ was probably a better descriptor for his emotions at the moment-_ was worrying in itself, Jared figured it was infinitely preferable to hysterical outbursts. 

He watched the moving scenery from the passenger window as Jensen drove them to the field behind the cluster of boulders which housed the Alpha Meet headquarters. The sky was lit up in brilliant oranges and blues of the setting sun as Jensen helped him to one of the handful of gathered chairs. Some of the other Pack Betas came to speak to him and enquire after his health and Jared answered in wordless nods or headshakes as he tried to keep his eyes from following Jensen, who was discussing something in animated whispers with Elder Johansson. A hush fell over the gathering as an unmarked black van rolled up and Jensen returned to stand at Jared’s side, placing a protective hand on his shoulder as the van’s door slid open to reveal a manacled Chad.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞  
∞∞∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞∞∞

The beta was escorted to the centre of the circle by two impressively muscular alphas visibly armed to the teeth and dressed in all-black but Jared found his eyes riveted on his former friend. He wondered if the beta had been ill-treated during his incarceration, but there was no visible evidence of abuse- no bruises or scars that marred his face or arms. In fact, he appeared healthy enough-  _healthier that Jared himself, if he was honest;_  no weight-loss from a forced liquid diet or hitching footsteps from hidden abuse. Nevertheless, Chad kept his head lowered and didn’t fight his escorts. Jared waited to see if Chad would at least look at him but the beta kept his eyes resolutely on the dusty ground flecked with autumnal grass.

He was surprised when Jensen left his side with a gentle squeeze to his shoulders to approach the beta and leaned forward unconsciously, straining to hear the words exchanged but they were too far away for him to make out what was being said.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
“Chad,” Jensen called as he approached the beta, careful to keep his voice low enough that it would not carry. “Do  _not_  do this.  _Please._..”

Chad looked up at the sound of his name and sneered at the Alpha when he saw who it was. To discourage dialogue, the beta simply glared and spat at him. Almost instantly, the guard holding him prisoner yanked him backward, clamping down a warning hand at the base of his neck. 

Jensen grimaced at the flecks of spit that touched him and retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe himself before speaking again, “ _I_  can never forgive you for what you put my mate through, Chad; but for Jared’s sake... apologise to him and I’ll make an appeal for you. Tell me you didn’t mean to hurt him,”

The beta glanced briefly towards the man he had called his friend all these years and then resolutely looked away. For a long moment, Jensen just stood there, hoping for a change of heart but ultimately he sighed and turned back. Johansson, as the Pack Elder of Chad’s pack; acknowledged him with a curt nod and moved towards the accused and Jensen hastened his steps.

“Let’s go.”

“I want to watch,” Jared spoke for the first time since leaving the estate, his voice hoarse and raspy. It was the first time that Jared had actually asked him for something since the attack but Jensen shook his head regretfully.

“No,” Jensen refuted. Despite the quiet voice, his tone brooked no argument, “Trust me, you _don’t.”_

Jared watched as Johansson exchanged a few words with Chad before nodding at the two alphas guarding him. Without warning the two hulking alphas pushed the beta to his knees, his arms twisted on either side of him in a merciless grip to hold him immobile. 

Jensen didn’t turn back even once: “ _Jared.”_

He looked at his mate and something of the naked desperation visible on Jensen’s face made him reconsider. He nodded reluctantly and accepted Jensen’s help to rise from his seat. No sooner was he up than Jensen was leading them away; for the first time uncaring of Jared’s limping gait. The Alpha hadn’t said anything but his pulsing jaw told Jared that Jensen was barely holding himself together and so he kept silent, biting back his protests as he allowed himself to be led away. They were nearly at the car when an agonized howl rent the air. Jared instinctively began to turn back towards the clearing, but Jensen reached up to grip his nape lightly- making sure he couldn’t turn his head. Though the grip wasn’t painful, the hold on him was unyielding as he was firmly bundled into the car’s passenger seat. The Elder was around and slipping in through the driver’s side less than five seconds later and then they were peeling out of the parking lot; a long, low scream following them as they departed.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

  
Three weeks later, Jared’s tread was heavy as he climbed up the familiar steps. He was healing ‘nicely’ if Doctor Huffman was to be believed: had re-joined work the day before and graduated to solid- _if soft_ \- foods. The doctor had asked him to stay away from fibre for awhile more but he was able to sit upright for longer periods now-  _didn’t even have to resort to the hated doughnut cushion_ \- so he was counting it in the ‘win’ column. Bottom line was, physically, he was  _nearly_ back to mint condition... the mental was a whole different ball-game.

Fortunately, his alpha seemed to understand that and had given him some desperately wanted space. Jared closed his eyes as he thought of Jensen:  _the Alpha had been a revelation._  Not once had the man pried for details or wasted breath on empty commiserations. The man had been a bulwark for Jared to cower against and never once indicated that he might expect anything in return. Jared, for his part, had been numb for a long time- unable to accept that  _Chad_  had been the one to betray him. And despite having ample reason to, Jensen had never badmouthed the diminutive Beta. 

Jared shook his head to clear it of thoughts of his alpha and refocused on his surroundings as he rounded the last landing leading up to the apartment, his breath leaving in a gasp as he took in the missing door. He had known it would happen,  _theoretically_ ; but to see the yawning opening where the front door had stood was a whole other story. Taking a fortifying breath, Jared stepped in. He was grateful to realise that there were no other ‘visitors’ for the moment, but Chad’s absence was worrying too.

“Chad?”

There was a low whimper and Jared followed the sound to a form huddled under the table. “Chad!”

“Fhayburr?” Familiar squinty blue eyes peered up at his shout and Jared flinched back at the sight.

Chad was barely recognizable with his left eye swollen shut and his hair-  _always spiked artfully for as long as Jared had known him_ \- had clumps missing. The majority of his teeth were missing, having obviously been pulled out or broken and his lips were swollen and shiny red. He was naked save a small loin cloth that barely protected his modesty and Jared could see the thin welts and thick bruises that covered every inch of the beta’s skin, the worst of it being the clear hand-shaped indentations at his hips. The omega brand on his forehead, chest and hands were a livid red and Jared couldn’t help his small sound of distress at the horrific sight. Eager to look at something else till the horror receded from his eyes, Jared cast a look about the room and felt his heart break even more: Chad had always had an eye for art and the rooms in his house were always full of awe-inspiring curios from around the world. Now the walls were bare- obviously having been robbed and Jared felt his heart clench at the sight.

“Come fo gloaf?” Chad asked, the words mangled due to the swelling in his jaw and missing teeth.  Making the ‘tuh’ and ‘duh’ sounds were especially hard for him, nothing for the sounds to hit against with his teeth gone and forcing him to speak with a helpless ‘fuh’ in their place. “Ne’er wanfed me when I was whole buf now you wanf to use me?”

“Chad,  _No!_ ” Jared denied, stomach turning at the very thought of using his friend-  _his former friend-_  in such a degrading manner.

Chad’s expression fell, and then; miraculously, the beta smiled. It wasn’t a pretty sight- not with his bloody smile, but Jared was amazed that the man could even try after everything that had happened to him.

“Ov course nof... you’re faf foo kind... anf why woulf you wanf someone as ruinef as me?”

“Chad...”

“Pwease...” the beta asked, “Jusf once... lef me feel whaf iif feels like fo have ouu… jusf once...pwease”

Jared closed his eyes, composing himself before looking back at the broken man steadily. “Okay,”

Chad’s expression brightened and he took a step closer before Jared stopped him with a gentle but firm hand on his chest- careful of the livid red brand marring the beta’s skin. The beta looked up questioningly.

“I can give you this. If you ask I will give you this,” he promised, “Just remember that if I do, I shall never be able to forgive myself.”

“fhayburr...”

“No,” Jared shook his head, “You know about Lauren... about- about what he did... and you know how I feel about unfaithfulness. But ... But if you ask me, I will, Chad. I  _will_  do this for you...”

“Fhensen...?”

He smiled sadly, “Jensen will understand. He will never hold it against me, but _I_  can’t condone stepping out on my mate.” 

“You wuf him, don’f you?” The beta asked; the blue of his eyes dim with resignation.

Jared shook his head without hesitation, “No.” 

Then, at Chad’s raised eyebrow, expanded, “I like him. I really  _really_  like him a lot. And I respect him. ... I have grown to trust him enough that I’ll follow him  _anywhere,_ without question. But no, I don’t love him _. Not yet_.”

Chad nodded, smiling sadly as understanding seeped into his eyes, “Soon...”

Jared hesitated, “You  _know_  that I never realized you were interested in me like that, don’t you?”

Chad managed a smirk and a nod.

“No- honestly, I-... I just never thought of it that way-” Jared faltered then shook his head, a wry smile gracing his lips, “No, that’s not right....I- I...Well, actually I  _did_. But I assumed you weren’t interested.”

“Wha-?”

“You were the one who came up with a list of eligible betas for me to ‘ _date’_  when we were discussing that it would be better for me to have one person exclusively on my arm to set me apart from Ackles who  _always_  had a different ‘someone’!”

“Ouu wanfef a  _fage_  refafionship, Fhayburr!”

Jared shook his head, “You  _know_  it wouldn’t have been fake if it were you.”

“Fif I?” Chad returned softly.

Jared’s eyes dimmed, “I just wish you’d told me, man....we could’ve worked out something...”

“Like whaf? A feesome wif Afles?” The beta demanded belligerently.

“ _Maybe!_ ” Jared shot back, grief and frustration making his tone sharper than intended. He softened it instantly when he saw the beta flinch, “Jensen offered to let me choose my own partner, you know? Keep our association strictly formal and for the board only... I- ...  _I_  was the one who refused.”

Chad nodded knowingly, “You afwaays wefe a sraighf awwow...”

Jared felt his face crumple as he struggled to fight down the sob that wanted to tear free. Twin tears rolled down unchecked as the beta reached out to pat his shoulders to offer a semblance of comfort.

“Why’re you here, Fhayburr?”

“Wanted to know why you betrayed me...” Jared confessed, “You were my best friend, Chad...”

The beta-  _now omega-_  looked away, “Sowwee,”

Jared nodded, and then pulled out his wallet, digging through it carefully. “Wanted to give you this,” He said softly, eyes wet and shining as he carefully retrieved the single bright blue capsule from his coat pocket and placed it on the table, “Everyone deserves a chance to choose their fate”.

Neither man said anything more; both knowing what the capsule did and exactly what Jared had just offered. The Omega just nodded once and Jared ducked his head, walking out of the apartment without looking back.

His steps faltered when he saw Jensen leaning against the car, arms crossed over his chest casually as he waited. The alpha wordlessly opened his arms when he saw him and Jared felt the sob he’d been suppressing burst free as he took refuge in those welcoming arms.

“You didn’t have to do this alone, Jay.”

“I did,” he countered, then: “How’d you know I was here?” He whispered, once he had regained some of his composure.

“You really think Chris’ gonna leave you unsupervised anytime soon?” The Alpha questioned sardonically.

“You’re having me followed?”

“Not me.” Jensen shook his head with a shrug, “Chris still feels guilty about-... you know.”

“Not his fault,”

“I know that, Jay. Convincing him of that is a whole different story, however.”

Jared shook his head, lips tilting up in a tiny smile, “If  _Chris_  is the only one keeping tabs on me, it doesn’t explain why  _you’re_  here.”

Jensen chuckled, “He called me when you left your office. I told him to forward the trace on your phone GPS to my phone.”

He nodded his comprehension. “You’re mad?”

The Alpha shook his head instantly. “Of course not. How’s he doing anyway?”

Jared felt his eyes brim over at the reminder, “Not good.”

Jensen swallowed and looked away.

“He... people can be so  _cruel_ , Jen....”

“I know,” The alpha acknowledged as he turned back to face him.

“You need to stop this. There can be no more  _omegas_... it’s simply... it’s just too barbaric a practise to continue in this day and age.”

Jensen glanced away without comment.

“Jen?”

“Not sure how much I can do ‘bout it... It’s now restricted only for crimes against the Pack but-” He shrugged helplessly, “I don’t think the others will go for it.”

“Crimes against Pack?” Jared asked, “You’d told me I would be turned if I tried to mate Laura after the sentencing!”

“The board would have asked to have you branded omega, yes... whether it would have been granted by the Council...” He shrugged.

“Sneaky.” Jared teased.

“Hey, if nothing; it would have been a long legal battle.” Jensen defended himself. “And if not omega, you’d have definitely been turned into a beta at least. ... And without the Beta Bill in effect, your company would’ve been seized and sold. You wouldn’t have seen a penny from the sale, though. So-” He shrugged again, “Maybe not as bad as omega-hood, but nothing I wanted for you either.”

Jared felt his eyes soften as he gazed at his mate and then, just to break the moment, he fell back on his tried and tested method of coping – acting like a snarky smartass, “Oh my God, you’re so in love with me!”

He was sure the alpha would laugh and deny it, but Jensen stared back evenly for a long minute before simply turning to get back to his car.

“You’re in love with me?!” Jared repeated, flabbergasted.

The Alpha just raised a sardonic eyebrow, “You didn’t know?”

Jared felt his jaw drop open in surprise. “I... I uh...”

Jensen stepped back to press his forefinger against Jared’s lips, “You don’t have to say it back. It’s okay.”   
Then, leaving Jared staring slack-jawed at his retreating back, he headed back towards his car, pausing with the door open, “You’re heading back to work or home now?”

“Home,” Jared responded absently, still staring at his mate in disbelief.

“Right, I figured as much. So I’ve called for a cab to pick you up. It should be here in another minute or so,” And with that, the alpha headed back to his office, leaving him staring dumfounded at the diminishing tail-lights.


End file.
